Del empacho y sus razones
by mutemuia
Summary: Tsuruga Ren sufre un empacho… ¿De qué? ¿Y por qué?
1. Ren

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ sería mío en un mundo perfecto. Pero bueno…, ya saben…

* * *

 **DEL EMPACHO Y SUS RAZONES**

 **REN**

El dolor de estómago le estaba matando… Sentía que el vientre le iba a reventar como el tipo de aquella película del espacio que vio -maldita la hora- cuando niño. Menos mal que al final la chica se cargaba al puto bicho y pudo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que el monstruo estaba muerto.

No hacía más que sudar y sudar… Con ese ardiente sudor frío que sufren los enfermos cuando están al punto del desmayo. Pero el desmayo no venía. En cambio, lo que sí venía eran los dolorosos retortijones que en un esfuerzo combinado con arcadas traicioneras, le hacían levantarse de la cama para, en dos zancadas de sus piernas extralargas, alcanzar el cuarto de baño y encontrar alivio en la liberación de una masa marrón, viscosa y espesa, que salía de su boca cual manguera de bombero en servicio activo…

Se había negado a ir a urgencias. Sabía lo que tenía. ¿Para qué ver a un médico por una indigestión? No era más que un exceso de comida. Un simple atracón.

Un empacho de soberbia, en realidad…

Y ahora estaba pagando el precio de maneras varias y diversas.

La primera, por supuesto, con su propio dolor y circunstancias, y la segunda, con vergüenza. Con muchísima vergüenza.

A Yashiro, cuando se cansó de pelear con él para ir al médico, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que encomendarle su cuidado a su linda kohai, la cual, sin un reparo, accedió a cuidar a su senpai en tiempos de necesidad y enfermedad.

Y allí estaba él, encamado y doblado sobre sí mismo, con las manos sujetándose el vientre -no sea que el monstruo de su infancia se tornara real y decidiera hacer acto de presencia-, soportando el dolor y la náusea, mientras las pequeñas y delicadas manos de la mujer que amaba le secaban la frente y le ponían paños fríos.

Ni fuerzas tenía el desdichado para disfrutar de la suave levedad de su contacto sobre su piel, y el poco pensamiento consciente que le quedaba, rezaba y rezaba porque su vergüenza se limitase solo al vómito. Si su cuerpo decidiera buscar purgarse por la puerta trasera, con Kyoko allí, jamás se recuperaría de la humillación vergonzosa y la afrenta del menoscabo ante sus ojos. Los hermosos ojos dorados que lo miran con preocupación… Adorable…

El caso es que cuando ella llegó, la sintió hablando unos momentos con Yashiro, sin duda poniéndola al tanto de la estupidez que había cometido. Porque no podía negarlo, había sido una estupidez. Se había dejado llevar por su soberbia, por su orgullo, y, hay que decirlo, por la oportunidad de deshacerse de Fuwa Sho de una vez por todas…

Sí, sí… Ya sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño. Pero en presencia de aquel niñato, no podía evitar que su lado oscuro se impusiera. Y es que el miedo a perder a Kyoko ante ese idiota le llevaba a la ira, y la ira lleva al odio. Y el odio, bien lo sabía él, no conduce más que al sufrimiento.

Y él sentía un miedo atroz a no tener a Kyoko en su vida…

Así que lo había hecho. Había accedido a la propuesta. Había dejado de lado la máscara madura y sensata que era Tsuruga Ren para ser el casi adolescente Hizuri Kuon al que le quemaban las manos a la vista de un desafío. Oh, sí… Porque un reto siempre es excitante. El cuerpo se prepara en anticipación, el pulso se acelera, las pupilas se dilatan, y el cuerpo empieza a segregar sustancias que lo hacen moverse más rápido, sin sentir dolor, estar más atento, barajar opciones y tomar decisiones en menos de lo que dura un latido…

Lo había echado de menos…

Por eso aceptó. Por eso mismo se dejó arrastrar a esa chiquillada.

Y durante dos minutos, fue maravilloso. Pero después no. Porque, siguiendo la lógica natural, todo lo que entra, tiene que salir…

Y él solo podía rezar por que saliera por la puerta principal…

La preocupación de los ojos de Kyoko fue sustituida por una mirada suspicaz, preñada de desconfianza, que ella intentó ocultar con el recurso rápido de dejar caer sobre su cara el paño frío con que lo refrescaba.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo él desde debajo del dichoso paño.

\- ¿Qué de qué, Tsuruga-san? -respondió ella.

\- ¿Me vas a regañar tú también? Puedo verlo en tu cara, sabes. Incluso a través de esta cosa…

\- Es que, Tsuruga-san, la verdad, no lo entiendo…

Ella le retiró el paño y dejó al descubierto su rostro. Sentada al borde de la cama, a su lado, con una palangana de agua fría en el regazo, su Florence Nightingale particular le hizo una pregunta directa:

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una apuesta con Shotaro?

\- En sentido estricto, yo no la hice. Yo solo acepté…

\- Tecnicismos, Tsuruga-san… No alcanzo a entender cómo precisamente tú… Pero bueno, tú sabrás… ¿Y qué se apostaron?

" _Quien gane, tendrá el derecho de rondar y cortejar a Kyoko, y el otro se quedará atrás y no intervendrá jamás..."._

 _El árbitro fue Yashiro. Él proporcionaría los medios para el duelo, desde que él llevaba el carrito que iba copado hasta arriba de los bombones y chocolates que le habían brindado a Tsuruga Ren…_

 _Porque era 14 de febrero…_

 _Chocolate blanco, chocolate negro, praliné, con almendras, chocolate duro, chocolate blando, rellenos de licor, de naranja, de menta, con avellana, fondant, toffee, ganache, trufa, mazapán, con coco, crocante… Hechos a mano, artesanos, de regalo, de paquete… Dulces, amargos, y alguno salado que hubo también…_

 _De todas las clases los comió…_

 _Uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro…_

Él había recurrido a su herencia paterna. Ser el hijo del tragaldabas de su padre tenía que haberle enseñado cómo engullir y tragar como si no hubiera un mañana. "Gracias, papá…", pensó mientras el asomo de una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

\- Nada importante, Mogami-san… Solo le seguí el juego con sus estupideces…

\- Pensé que de los dos tú serías el más adulto, Tsuruga-san.

\- Pues se ve que no, Mogami-san…

\- Tremenda tontería, Tsuruga-san.

Bueno, sacrificio por amor, podrían decir otros…

 _El primero que vomite, pierde._

Y Tsuruga Ren había ganado.

Tendrías que haber visto cómo quedó el otro…


	2. Sho (y Shoko)

_Lo que empezó como un one-shot será ahora una historia de cuatro capítulos. Gracias por su apoyo :)_

* * *

 **SHO (Y SHOKO)**

Shoko lo vigilaba atentamente. Ya llevaba cuarenta minutos en la misma postura. Sentado, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas, mirando al suelo, y moviendo el pie rítmicamente, tap tap tap…

Y murmurando…

Casi podía ver una nube negra gestándose sobre su cabeza, con rayos y relámpagos iluminando aquel rincón del salón. ¿Truenos también? Sí, es probable…

Seguro que estaba pensando en el desastre de hace dos días… Y en Kyoko-chan… No le cabía duda, porque esa mirada concentrada, con el ceño fruncido y los labios prietos solo los ponía cuando pensaba en la muchacha…

Tap tap tap…

Shoko era la segunda persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie, después de Kyoko. Por supuesto, a diferencia de ella, había parte y partes de Sho que Kyoko-chan nunca había visto, y esa situación parecía destinada a permanecer invariable a la vista de la última estupidez del muchacho. Suspiró…

Él solito se había hundido en la miseria. Por estúpido.

Sí, sí… No tenía sentido negarlo… Sho era estúpido. En cuanto Kyoko-chan o Tsuruga Ren se cruzaban en su camino, las pocas neuronas del cantante dejaban de ser operativas y funcionales y la parte más primaria y básica de su cerebro se activaba como un letrero de neón gigante: 'mía, mía, y mía…'.

Luego era ella la que tenía que recoger los platos rotos, es decir, pedir disculpas, componer agendas, resarcir orgullos ofendidos, pagar los desperfectos en caso de que los hubiera… En fin, esas cosas típicas que son función propia del mánager que tiene la mala fortuna de tener por representado a un artista infantiloide, mimado y engreído…

Sho tampoco es que fuera así. No. Bueno, o al menos, no todo el tiempo… Era muy trabajador, (bastante) responsable, con auténtico talento, especialmente para la composición. Pero cuando aparecían ellos (juntos o por separado, daba igual la verdad…), toda sensatez y buen juicio se iban por el caño… Volvió a suspirar…

Tap tap tap…

Shotaro (llamémosle por el nombre que le dieron sus padres al nacer, ¿de acuerdo? No importa que su nombre casi signifique 'taparrabos' y que a él no le guste. Es lo propio… No hacerlo así sería insultar la decisión de los señores Fuwa, y no queremos eso…), Shotaro, como decía, estaba considerando seriamente darse cabezazos contra la pared. Cosa que jamás haría llegado el caso, porque se encontraba a sí mismo demasiado bien parecido como para estropear sus bellas facciones. Pero sentía la necesidad de romper algo… Si fuera la cara del actorucho ese de tercera, mejor… Y si Kyoko viera cómo le dejaba la cara hecha un mapa, perfecto… Pero nooo… No haría eso. Primero porque podría acabar en los juzgados y segundo porque el demonio cambiaformas podría apiadarse del bobo alegre de Tsuruga Ren. Y entonces las cosas se pondrían más difíciles para él. Agh, no podría soportar que esos dos se hicieran más cercanos a causa suya…

Tap tap tap…

No podía creer que le había dicho que sí…

No podía creer que el imbécil le hubiera dicho que sí…

Aquel día, él solo quería provocarlo, pincharlo, sacarlo de sus casillas, para hacerle reconocer en voz alta que sí estaba detrás de Kyoko, una menor de edad. Porque señoras y señoras, oigan todos, he aquí la noticia del año, ¡Tsuruga Ren es un asaltacunas! Y luego vendrían los gritos de condena, sollozos de espanto, miradas de asco y de desprecio… Sería magnífico que la prensa se hiciera eco, y ver su nombre arrastrado por el fango, y bajar un puesto tras otro, y tras otro, hasta acabar desapareciendo de cualquier lista, mientras él escalaba posiciones sin tener que estar a su constante sombra. Da igual que Kyoko hubiera cumplido los dieciocho hace cincuenta y dos días. Cincuenta y cuatro hoy. Detalles nimios esos… Menudencias… Lo importante era empañar, manchar, y si fuera posible, destruir, la imagen perfecta de ese idiota. Oh, sería maravilloso…

Pero no, el actorucho le había dicho que sí.

¿Qué era? ¿Otro estúpido como Kyoko? Es que fue tan fácil… Sí, había resultado más fácil de lo que pensaba. El tipo había resistido siempre a todas y cada una de sus provocaciones, y ese día va y le dice que sí. ¡Le dice que sí! ¿Pero qué se habrá creído? ¿Qué se iba a echar atrás? No. Él le vencería en justa lid. Estaríamos locos si iba a dejar que el patán ese se quedara con ella.

A sugerencia del mánager del Tsuruga, buscaron una habitación vacía, y allí entraron los tres con Shoko a su estela. Ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no creyera del todo que Sho pudiera ser capaz de hacer lo que iba a hacer. ¡Oh vamos! Como si él no pudiera tragarse unos cuantos bombones con tal de humillarlo. De sobras era sabido en su mundillo que al gran Tsuruga Ren no le gustaban los bombones ni el chocolate. Hasta él sabía eso… Y aún así, y por misterios de la vida, él seguía recibiendo por San Valentín cajas y cajas, y más cajas, tantas como para llenar el carrito que llevaba su mánager, mientras que él solo había llenado un par de bolsas. Las bolsas eran grandes, eso sí. Estúpido actorucho… ¿Cómo es que la gente no puede ver lo imbécil que es?

Cuando vio cómo el sin-talento-con-zapatos-de-plataforma (mierda, eran zapatos normales…) empezó a engullir un chocolate tras otro, él no pudo quedarse atrás. No quería quedarse atrás. Y tragó, engulló, y volvió a tragar, y volvió a engullir… Y una, y otra, y otra vez… Cuanto más rápido iba él, más rápido iba el otro. El Tsuruga parecía un Terminator venido a este mundo con el único fin de tragar los malditos chocolates y bombones que había en la mesa. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía?

Y de repente... Glups.

No… No, por favor…

Shotaro se puso verde. Sintió la arcada y el reflejo nauseoso subir por su garganta. No. Por favor, no…

Tsuruga Ren, con la boca llena, se había detenido cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que Shotaro ya no devoraba. Cuando lo miró de frente, vio cómo su piel pasó de una palidez fantasmal al verde enfermizo. Oh-oh… Con gran previsión por su parte, el actor dio un paso atrás. Un paso atrás tan grande como sus largas piernas le permitieron. Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar…

Shotaro no pudo impedirlo. La náusea llegó y con ella llegó el vómito. Le dio el tiempo justo de no hacerlo encima de Shoko, pero no pudo evitar que la masa oscura, viscosa, de puro color mierda, le salpicara. Y la marea crecía y crecía… Ante él, el lago de los Oompa Loompa parecería una piscina hinchable para niños…

Las botas quedaron sin salvación. Y eran carísimas, por Dios.

Más atrás, justo antes de que se lo llevaran los paramédicos, Tsuruga sonreía. A su pesar, un escalofrío involuntario le recorrió la columna. Era la suya una sonrisa manchada de chocolate, pero sin duda, una sonrisa de triunfo, de animal victorioso. "Recuerda" -le dijo- "No te acerques nunca más a ella". Se fue y lo dejó allí. Cabrón…

Y no olvidemos que el viaje en ambulancia fue el peor de su vida…

Seguía vomitando, esta vez dentro de una bolsa de plástico que alguien le dio, y pronto al vómito se le unió 'lo otro'. No, no le pondría nombre... Porque ponerle nombre era reconocer que había pasado. Que 'eso' realmente había sucedido. Y 'eso' era algo que nadie sabría jamás, salvo él y los tres sanitarios (conductor incluido) que Shoko, diligentemente, había instado a permanecer en secreto gracias al oportuno método de persuasión económica. Hmm, pero cinco personas conocedoras de su vergüenza eran muchas… Demasiadas… Pero al menos, la parte más vergonzosa de su desgracia continuaría oculta, porque la otra se hizo dolorosamente pública en cuanto llegaron al hospital. ¿Podían los dioses castigarlo más aún?

Porque para colmo de sus males, en la puerta de Urgencias había una marabunta de fans ansiosas y pendientes de tener noticias de otro cantante que allí acababa de ingresar, otro desgraciado del que ni se molestó en recordar el nombre, y fueron testigos directos de cómo Fuwa Sho, cantante nº 1 en las más recientes listas, modelo de referencia en la estética Visual Kei, célebre compositor e intérprete, y más títulos que Shotaro podría añadir… Bueno, pues fueron testigos directos de cómo Fuwa Sho se dejaba el alma por la boca (bastante literalmente, por cierto…) vomitando dentro de una bolsa de basura ordinaria, de esas negras baratas que se compran en la tienda del barrio. Pues sí, lo vieron.

Pero jamás se enterarían de por qué.

Y ni loco pensaba haber pasado por toda esta mierda de apuesta para nada. Kyoko tenía que enterarse del sacrificio tan grande que había hecho para tenerla a su lado. Para mantenerla a su lado. Porque ella era suya. Y nadie roba lo que es suyo…

Y ella se iba a enterar.

Shoko vio cómo su expresión cambió. Había tomado una decisión. Sí, eso podía verlo claramente. Pero rogaba a los dioses por que no fuera la decisión equivocaba.

\- Ella tiene que saberlo.

Tomó una chaqueta y salió por la puerta antes de que pudiera impedírselo.

Lo era. La peor decisión que podía haber tomado.

Shoko volvió a suspirar...

Porque si Kyoko-chan se entera, si Sho-chan le revela la verdadera apuesta, ella sabrá que Tsuruga Ren está interesado en ella. Muy interesado… Tan interesado como para hacer una apuesta estúpida con el mayor estúpido de todo Japón… Por una chica que no sabe que tiene a dos hombres detrás de ella.

Oh, pero lo sabrá hoy…

\- Sho-chan, eres tonto…


	3. Yashiro

**YASHIRO**

Él antes tenía una vida feliz y tranquila.

Sus obligaciones se limitaban a la gestión de una agenda _super-super-busy_ , conseguir las mejores condiciones para su representado, y mantener bien alejadas de él a las locas fanáticas. Y en ocasiones desilusionar a alguna que otra actriz con problemas para distinguir la realidad de la ficción. No por nada Tsuruga Ren era el _co-star killer_ …

En fin… Qué tiempos aquellos, cuando la vida era fácil…

Pero no… Las cosas han cambiado… Ahora tiene que andar haciendo malabarismos para conseguirle tiempo libre a Ren… Pero no cualquier tiempo libre, no… Tiempo libre que coincida necesariamente con el de Kyoko-chan. Porque todos sus esfuerzos (sin descuidar, por supuesto, sus obligaciones como mánager), están orientados a un único fin. Conseguir que estos dos estén JUNTOS. Así, con mayúsculas… De resultas de tal misión autoimpuesta, Yashiro se veía controlando dos agendas. Y uno pensaría que la de una actriz principiante que aún no ha debutado estaría más bien despejada. Pues se equivoca. Porque resulta que esa actriz sin debut formal, se ha ido haciendo un nombre por su propia cuenta, a fuerza de trabajo duro, y además es el miembro nº 1 de la sección Love Me. Por todo ello, en la agenda de Kyoko-chan, Yashiro encontraba desde audiciones, sesiones de rodaje, pruebas de vestuario, hasta la recogida del catering para algún evento de LME, sin olvidar la debida limpieza de salas y salones de la empresa, y misiones secretas que la llevaban todos los martes por la noche a TBM. A saber qué… Porque de todo tiene encomendado esta muchacha. Y te ves entonces a Yashiro todos los lunes, a primera hora, poniendo su cara más formal, solicitándole el planning semanal de Mogami-san a Sawara-san. Con todo el descaro del mundo. Porque sí. Porque Tsuruga Ren es su senpai. Y no lo llames acoso, por favor… Es más bien, no sé, digamos preocupación genuina por la trayectoria profesional de su kohai.

Sí… Las cosas son ahora más difíciles… Aunque ha de reconocerlo, ciertamente son mucho más interesantes…

Nada le emocionaba más que un buen romance… Y delante de sus narices se estaba desarrollando uno de los buenos… Él, actor consagrado y famosísimo, enamorado en secreto de una novata; ella, renegando del amor con el corazón roto. Y si añadimos a la receta que ella hasta el otro día era menor de edad, y que él está encasillado en el rol de senpai, hmm, jugoso… Algo típico, pero delicioso… El amor debe florecer, y en opinión de Yashiro, si esperamos a que Ren dé el primer paso, le saldrán canas. Pero si él hiciera algo demasiado evidente, Ren le mataría, o por lo menos le dejaría impedido por una temporada. No es que él fuera violento, ni mucho menos, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, en ocasiones su mirada se tornaba oscura. Normalmente cuando algo o alguien (Fuwa) interfería en la vida de Kyoko-chan. Así que no podía inmiscuirse en el romance. No lo haría. Pero eso no quería decir 'necesariamente' que se fuera a quedar mano sobre mano… Ja, ni modo… Así que lo que hacía mejor, y lo hacía muy bien, era crear oportunidades y fabricar excusas para que estos dos pasaran tiempo juntos, así, como quien no quiere la cosa… Y para eso necesitaba saber los horarios de Kyoko-chan. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que todos los lunes se tragaba su vergüenza y pedía los horarios de la muchacha. Por metiche.

Yashiro aún estaba escandalizado por los sucesos de hace tres días. Era 14 de febrero y él se había mentalizado para pasarse toda la jornada espantando moscas y moscones. Siendo el mánager de Tsuruga Ren, era lo que venía con el puesto… Deshacerse de las cantidades ingentes de regalos, ositos de peluche, ropa interior y kilos y kilos de bombones, también. Pues iba él con el carrito atestado de productos que haría salivar a un hipoglucémico, y pensando en cómo organizar 'casualmente' un encuentro entre sus lindos animalitos de laboratorio, cuando se encontraron de frente con Fuwa. El rival. El bastardo que había hecho sufrir a Kyoko-chan. El desgraciado que la había hecho renegar del amor. El cabrón que ahora la quiere de vuelta en su vida. Oh, las chispas saltaron… Ninguno aguantaba al otro. Los dos se disputaban el amor de la pobre Kyoko-chan, y ella vivía feliz e ignorante de la batalla soterrada que se libraba por su corazón. Uf, esto no puede acabar bien…

Sabía, por las largas e inflamadas peroratas de Kyoko-chan, que Shotaro era un idiota desagradecido, un engreído, un niñato mimado con la inteligencia emocional de un rata de alcantarilla y las habilidades sociales de una cucaracha. Pero comprobarlo en persona, una vez más, era sorprendente. ¿Pues no está desafiando a Ren? ¿¡Directamente!? ¡Se atrevía a retarlo por el derecho de ir detrás de Kyoko-chan!

 _"Quien gane, tendrá el derecho de rondar y cortejar a Kyoko, y el otro se quedará atrás y no intervendrá jamás..."._

 _"El primero que vomite, pierde"._

La apuesta era tan infantil, tan de niño chico, tan de patio de colegio, de guardería incluso, que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Ren aceptara. Pero lo hizo, y la sonrisa en su cara cuando dijo 'De acuerdo' hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca…

A su pesar, tuvo que reconocer la ironía de toda esta estupidez. O lo romántica que era… O las dos cosas… A ver, deja que Yashiro recapitule… Punto uno: a Ren no le gusta el dulce. Punto dos: Ren se ofrecía voluntariamente para comer. Punto tres: el comer como acto caballeresco para librar a Kyoko-chan para siempre de las garras del villano. Punto cuatro: decididamente, el que Ren coma ya es por sí mismo un acto de amor… ¿No es maravilloso? Y punto cinco: tal sacrificio se revela totalmente desinteresado, porque Kyoko-chan no lo sabrá nunca… Más que nada, porque de saberlo, podrían ocurrir dos cosas. O sale corriendo al aeropuerto más cercano, huyendo de estos dos zopencos, o les suelta la reprimenda más vergonzosa jamás dicha y los pone de cara a la pared con las orejotas de burro… Por tontos…

Tales actos de amor y que no puedan ser proclamados a las cuatro vientos…

Pero en serio que jamás pensó que de verdad fueran a hacerlo… Creyó que se trataba de las bravatadas de machito de dos chavales a los que les gusta la misma chica… Pero en cuanto vio que estaban empezando a abrir las cajas de bombones, allí mismo, delante de todo el mundo, en público, a la vista de cualquiera que pudiera pasar con un teléfono móvil en la mano, tuvo que intervenir… Y Shoko sin decir nada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par… ¡Qué falta de profesionalidad!

A sugerencia suya, localizaron una habitación vacía para la ejecución de la prueba. Era una sala de reuniones, con una gran mesa en el centro, sobre la cual empezó a preparar los bombones de marras. Los dispuso en ordenados grupos, formando una serie de filas paralelas, atendiendo en todo momento al reparto equitativo de pesos, tamaños y sabores. Hasta Fuwa tuvo que reconocer la rectitud de dicha disposición. El pobre hombre estuvo supervisado en todo momento por los dos contendientes, cada uno de ellos asomando por encima de su hombro. Todo este proceso había llevado su buena media hora o tres cuartos. Pero en cuanto dio el metafórico pistoletazo de salida, los dichosos bombones empezaron a desaparecer, como si nunca hubieran estado allí… Las manos se movían rápidas, veloces, de la mesa a la boca, bocas que parecían ahora ardillitas del parque recogiendo frutos secos para la estación invernal. Los carrillos inflados, tensos hasta todo lo que daba de sí la piel de las mejillas. Mientras, Yashiro iba reponiendo a toda prisa las hileras consumidas, corría, corría y no daba abasto. Pronto Shoko tuvo que ayudarle en la tarea. Reponían los bombones casi tan rápido como los otros los hacían desaparecer.

Ren, en algún momento, dejó de masticar para tragar directamente los bombones. Sin masticar. Oh oh… eso no puede ser bueno…, pensó su mánager. Le recordaba al legendario Hizuri Kuu, del cual se decía que era capaz de comer el equivalente de cincuenta raciones. La verdad es que Ren podría pasar por digno sucesor del afamado actor, por la forma en que estaba engullendo bombón tras bombón…

Y de repente, la inmovilidad. Primero Fuwa, luego, Ren. Vio cómo Ren, haciendo gala de gran sentido común, retrocedió y se alejó de la mesa. Hum, él hizo lo mismo. Más lejos, por si acaso… Pues sí. Vomitó. Fuwa vomitó. Tres días después, Yashiro aún se estremece al recordar la escena. Cuánto quisiera olvidarla y poder borrarla de su memoria. Pero no, allí seguía, grabada a fuego… Baste decir que con solo ver a Fuwa en acción, y mientras luchaba contra sus propias arcadas, se le quitaron las ganas de comer chocolate probablemente por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Pero de Ren era la victoria.

Y un rival menos con quien disputarse el corazón de Kyoko-chan.

En cuanto Ren reclamó su premio con una lóbrega amenaza, apenas velada, bueno, de acuerdo, totalmente desvelada, salió de aquella habitación dejando a Fuwa con su vergüenza. Pues muy bien.

A una señora de la limpieza que encontró no muy lejos de la sala, le dejó encomendada la ingrata tarea que le aguardaba dentro. Con la debida recompensa económica, por supuesto. Pero Yashiro dudaba que la señora considerara justo el pago. Ugh, no… Seguramente no… Iba a tardar una eternidad en limpiar aquello, la pobre señora… Pero más no podía hacer… Ren había empezado a acelerar el paso, y corría el riesgo de perderlo de vista. En su camino se cruzaron con los paramédicos que venían… Ren los ignoró, pero Yashiro, siendo el alma buena que es, les indicó la habitación correcta. En cuanto se apresuró a ponerse a su lado, se dio cuenta de por qué Ren iba tan rápido. Se estaba poniendo verde… Su cara tenía el mismo tono verdoso que la del otro justo antes de… Bueno… Justo antes de la explosión chocolaticia.

Al otro lado de la puerta del baño, protegiendo la intimidad de su representado, pero sin librarse de los tristes y asquerosos sonidos que de allí dentro salían, Yashiro intentaba que Ren fuera atendido.

\- Voy a buscar a los paramédicos.

\- No.

\- Pero Ren…

\- He dicho… -aquí fue interrumpido abruptamente por causas de fuerza mayor- …que no.

\- Están a diez metros de aquí, no tardo nada…

\- Si lo haces estás despedido, Yashiro.

Yashiro abrió los ojos tras sus gafas todo lo que daban de sí.

\- ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?

\- Ponme a prueba…

\- Ah, muy bien… Hmm… Pues llamaré a Kyoko-chan…

\- Ni se te ocurra… -nueva interrupción… La misma causa de fuerza mayor que antes.

\- La ambulancia o Kyoko-chan, Ren. Elige.

Silencio…

"Por supuesto…", pensó Yashiro. Y con la mano convenientemente enguantada, procedió a marcar el número de la muchacha.

Tuvieron que pedir un taxi, y Yashiro robar una papelera del pasillo, porque el pobre hombre no estaba en condiciones de conducir. A duras penas y con graves y muy prosaicos exabruptos por parte del señor taxista, llegaron por fin al piso de Ren. Y allí fue donde se reunió con ellos Kyoko-chan. Yashiro, por supuesto, le contó la versión K de la historia. K de Kyoko-chan, evidentemente. Es decir, la versión libre de referencia alguna a las verdaderas razones de la apuesta de marras.

Y allí dejó a Ren sabiendo que estaría bien atendido bajo las amorosas manos de su ángel particular.

De eso hacía tres días. Tres días que había tenido que reorganizar de arriba a abajo porque Ren no fue capaz de ponerse en pie hasta el día después de su victoria. Era día y medio que había tenido que reagendar. Más o menos el tiempo que tardó en dejar las tuberías bien despejadas. Pero ugh, poco precio fue con tal de librarse de la competencia.

\- ¡Yashiro-san! -le dijo un borrón escandalosamente rosa que se acercaba con premura.

\- Kyoko-chan, buenos d… -"Hum, algo no va bien", pensó él. La muchacha lucía unas ojeras enormes y ese aire vagamente ausente que tienen aquellos que han pasado una noche vela, como si los estímulos del mundo exterior les llegasen con unos segundos de retraso- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kyoko-chan?

\- Perfectamente, Yashiro-san… Buenos días para ti también.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, sí… Verá, Yashiro-san… Yo quería hacerle una pregunta…

\- Dime.

\- ¿Es verdad?

\- ¿El qué, Kyoko-chan?

\- La apuesta… Las razones de la apuesta…

Yashiro se envaró, congelado en una expresión de pánico. Ren lo iba a matar.

\- P-Pe-pe-pero…

\- ¿Yashiro-san?

\- ¿P-Pero cómo…? –acertó a decir.

\- Shotaro vino ayer a verme.

\- ¿S-Shotaro?

Ella asintió.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿Es verdad?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ya-shi-ro-san… -dijo ella con voz cavernosa, que venía de lejos, casi de ultratumba.

Lo notó. Yashiro notó cómo la temperatura descendía abruptamente, cómo el aire se enfriaba, y cómo su aliento se transformaba en una nubecilla de vaho ante él. Y ahora mismo, podría él jurar que mil furias y rencores rodeaban a la muchacha de rosa, pero tal cosa no podía ser posible. Sugestión. Eso es… Te sugestionas y ves cosas raras… Pero…

Kyoko-chan le daba miedo a veces.

Y no lo pudo evitar.

Cantó…

Cantó cual pajarito…

No se dejó nada…

Pero no se crean que solo le contó la historia de esta estúpida apuesta. No… El pobre Yashiro había entrado en tal espiral confesional que lo largó todo. TODO. Sí, otra vez con mayúsculas… Todo desde un año y pico para acá…

Empezó con la narración, con profusión de detalles, que por otra parte podría haberse ahorrado, de la derrota definitiva de Fuwa Shotaro… Y luego, aturrullado y hablando muy deprisa, nervioso a más no poder, como un caballo desbocado, comenzó el relato vertiginoso de ese año y medio de amor no correspondido…

La forma horrible en que Ren le quitó aquellos diez puntos cuando estuvo enfermo, cómo no se separaba del teléfono cuando estaba rodando, cuando él JAMÁS había hecho eso antes, el malhumor eterno cuando se enteró que el del vídeo era Fuwa y sus razones para trabajar con él, sus trucos con la Princesa Rosa, para que le aceptara el regalo, sus días en el rodaje de _Dark Moon_ , el espantón a Kijima cuando mostró interés en ella, los cambios de humor de Ren cuando la veía con el Fuwa, su preocupación en Karuizawa y su prisa por llegar antes, el enojo al saber que fue Fuwa quien la rescató… Por cierto, aún no sabe por qué desayunó dos veces aquella mañana… La cara de idiota enamorado que se le puso a Ren aquel día de San Valentín… O la que tenía aquella mañana después de pasarse toda la noche enseñando a Natsu a caminar… Su tiempo en el rodaje de _Tragic Marker_ , los hermanos Heel… ¡Qué no hubiera dado él por haberlos podido ir a visitar en el plató! Los meses y meses de mantenerse a su lado haciéndose un hueco en su vida y no queriendo retroceder, haciéndolo precisamente porque ella no se daba cuenta de nada… La noche infausta en que su madre renegó de ella y Ren se desapareció de la habitación para ir a buscarla…

Le habló también de las encerronas, de las excusas urdidas para que cocinara para Ren, de su decisión de mantenerse al margen por su juventud, pero incapaz de mantenerse lejos… No queriendo mantenerse lejos… Esperando…

Y terminó… En cuanto pronunció la última palabra, se desinfló, exhausto.

Las furias habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco… Cuanto más iba revelando de esta historia, una tras otra se iban desvaneciendo en el aire, hasta quedar ante él solamente la muchacha. La pobre… Su cara había ido cambiando a lo largo de todo el relato, pero jamás le interrumpió. Le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la boca en un gesto de asombro, y se abrazaba el torso. Para cuando terminó Yashiro, Kyoko, con un suspiro, se dobla sobre sí misma, las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, como se hace cuando estás a punto de desmayarte, para que te llegue la sangre a la cabeza, su respiración es entrecortada. Yashiro sabe que la ha tomado por sorpresa, que todo esto es nuevo para ella… Que ella no está lista para esto…

\- Pero él no hará nada al respecto, Kyoko-chan… -dijo con infinita tristeza-. Sabe que tú aún estás herida y no puedes amar… Y jamás te forzaría a nada… Se contenta con estar cerca de ti… -suspiró-. Él sabe que tú no lo quieres…

Kyoko se enderezó, miró a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien, y luego Yashiro vio brillar la chispa de una nueva determinación en sus ojos.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Dónde está quién?

\- Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san…

\- Oh… E-En su apartamento…

Y se fue. Yashiro se quedó mirando la puerta por la que salió Kyoko-chan, pensando en que tenía que actualizar su currículum. Sí, de la forma en que habían resultado las cosas, más le valía ir presentando solicitudes para un nuevo empleo.

\- Ren me va a matar…

O igual no, Yashiro… Igual no…


	4. Kyoko 1

_El último punto de vista será dividido en dos. Me quedó muuuy largo. Sorry._

 _Gracias desde aquí a los usuarios no registrados por sus comentarios._

* * *

 **KYOKO 1**

Que Shotaro fuera un estúpido no era ninguna novedad.

Que su senpai lo fuera, pues mira, sí…

Un misterio, eso es lo que era… Cómo se había dejado arrastrar por las niñatadas de Shotaro era un misterio para ella. Siempre había sabido de la animadversión de Tsuruga-san para con Shotaro. Yashiro-san le había contado la primera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron en los pasillos de un estudio, y cuán infantil -ella diría marrullero- había sido su comportamiento, intentando provocarle. Pero él, el siempre caballeroso Tsuruga Ren, le había dado una lección de urbanidad y buenas maneras, y lo había descartado como si fuera un chiquillo molesto. Y ya está.

Es cierto que Shotaro, durante toda su carrera, había estado a su sombra en todas las listas de popularidad. Pero ¿qué esperaba? Tsuruga Ren ya era un actor consolidado y un personaje público respetado mucho antes de que él empezara a llamar a las puertas de las discográficas… Y esa es otra, ¿por qué tanta inquina si uno era actor y el otro cantante? No es como si se estuvieran peleando por los mismos trabajos…

Suspiró… Ella misma, en su afán de contentar a Shotaro, había fomentado esa rivalidad, le había puesto mil y un nombretes, motes y epítetos varios. Por Dios, lo del _cabeza-hueca-con-zapatos-de-plataforma_ se lo había inventado ella. Y lo más triste es que el cucaracha de Shotaro aún lo usaba…

Y ahora por las vueltas de la vida, ese mismo hombre del que tanto se mofó, era ahora su senpai… Y el hombre del que estaba enamorada…

Agh, con razón dicen que el karma es una &%#$...

Pero ese es solo uno más de los grandes misterios de Tsuruga Ren… ¿Cómo se pasa de no hacerle prácticamente caso a casi odiarlo? Tiene pruebas, y muchas… El asunto del vídeo _Prisoner_ , el San Valentín del año pasado, Karuizawa, el garaje de LME aquella tarde horrible, por decir solo algunas... Sí, a su senpai (a Kyoko le daba pavor referirse a él como Ren incluso en sus pensamientos…) cada vez le caía peor Shotaro. Notaba cómo su rostro empezaba a oscurecerse a la simple mención de su nombre, o bien sucedía justo lo contrario, se revestía de su escalofriante falsa sonrisa, la que dejaba a los pobres ignorantes casi ciegos, pero que a Yashiro-san y a ella les provocaba violentos temblores del espinazo por la ira enmascarada que encubrían.

Lo único que justificaba este encono era el hecho de que fue el Shoracha quien le desgració la vida. Bueno, si había de ser justa, precisamente gracias a eso, su vida estaba bien, así que gracias. Hmm, mejor digamos que fue el Shoracha el culpable de que tuviera un corazón roto y desarrollara una hiperalergia a cualquier cosa que de lejos oliera, supiera, sonara o pareciera amor… Por su culpa, fue desterrada a la Sección Love Me… En fin, siguiendo la lógica de pensamiento kyokano, si Shotaro le había hecho daño, es natural que su odio-desprecio-ganas-de-estrangularlo se hubieran transferido a su senpai. Por afinidad. Porque era su kohai. Solo por eso…

Pero ella ya casi ni pensaba en él… Shotaro ya no era importante en su vida… Lo fue, sin duda… Si no hubiera sido por ese bastardo, ella no hubiera descubierto nunca el asombroso mundo de la actuación, ni la maravilla de encarnar a otra persona, no, mejor dicho, la maravilla de ser otra persona… Así que sus ansias de venganza fueron lo que la condujo a su pasión. Pero ya está. Ni quería pensar ya siquiera en aquel niño de su infancia que no sabía consolarla, que no sabía defenderla, que nunca la protegió… No, ya no pensaba en Shotaro… ¿Entonces por qué le seguía cayendo mal a Tsuruga-san?

Una parte de ella quería que fueran celos. Sí, ¿a quién quería engañar? Una parte de ella, esa pizca que había sobrevivido al desprecio de su madre y al abuso de Shotaro, esa pequeñísima parte que era orgullosa y digna, como siempre tendría que haberlo sido, esa parte gritaba que ella era digna de ser amada por él. A veces le costaba callarla, porque se había ido haciendo más fuerte y más fuerte. Esa voz había ido creciendo bajo el atento cuidado de su senpai… No, Kyoko, dilo bien… Bajo el cuidado de ese hombre… Sí, mejor. Un hombre que le robaba el sueño a sus noches, y al que había renunciado antes de empezar.

Pero esa voz, esa pequeñísima voz, había crecido…

Y tres días después de que todo esto empezara, ya no pudo acallarla.

* * *

La llamada de Yashiro la había sorprendido de regreso al Darumaya. Con el ruido del tráfico, solo entendió 'Ren', 'enfermo', 'Fuwa' y poco más. Tuvo que colgar. Con las manos temblorosas, texteó a Yashiro-san y le dijo que en veinte minutos estaría en el apartamento. Luego, envió otro a la Okami-san, para contarle, y que según cómo estuviera Tsuruga-san, puede que no fuera a dormir.

La bicicleta traqueteó los primeros metros. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para montarla. Se apartó a un lado, teniendo cuidado con los coches. Se sentó en el bordillo de la acera, entre dos vehículos aparcados, hiperventiló un poco más, pero luego se obligó a serenarse. Así no le iba a servir de nada. Así no iba a poder cuidarle. "Inútil…", dijo la voz de su madre en su cabeza.

La aplastó.

Envió a sus tropas, en ordenadas filas de batalla, sus escuadrones de ángeles y demonios, a que se deshicieran de ella. Desterrada. Expulsada para siempre. Si esa mujer podía deshacerse de su hija, pues una hija que jamás había sido amada, bien podía deshacerse de la mujer que la parió. Eso. Aplastada.

"No tienes poder sobre mí…".

Y se sintió libre. Su corazón se ensanchó. Respiró.

Él te necesita.

Corrió. Sus piernas se movían sobre los pedales más rápido que aquella vez que lo llevó a él atrás, de paquete, cuando fue su mánager sustituto. Más rápido. Gracias sean dadas a los dioses su cerebro reaccionaba en modo automático a la conducción, porque los semáforos, los peatones, los otros vehículos, las señoras con los carritos de bebé, las parejas de enamorados, los pasos de peatones…, no fueron más que una mancha difusa en su campo de visión. Su objetivo era él. Tenía que llegar a él.

El rayo rosa sobre ruedas que cruzó la ciudad fue observado, atestiguado y debidamente registrado por el Instituto Nacional de Ciencias Naturales de Japón (NINS), con sede en Tokyo, que justificó y razonó tal fenómeno como una extraña manifestación de fuego feérico o fuego fatuo, de origen espontáneo y duración efímera, altamente inusual en entornos urbanos. De más está decir que la direccionalidad que mostraba en su desplazamiento fue claramente obviada por los señores científicos. Por no hablar del extraño color rosa…

* * *

Lo había hecho muy bien. Disimuló sus nervios bajo la máscara de concernida kohai y escuchó atentamente la milonga que le contó Yashiro sobre lo ocurrido…

Porque esa no era la verdad. O al menos no toda…

¿Qué recórcholis pintaba Shotaro desafiando a una apuesta a Tsuruga-san? Pero si no se aguantaban… Bueno, sí, quizás precisamente por eso… ¿Pero a cuenta de qué aceptaba su senpai? ¿Por qué le consentía y aceptaba? Si no lo hubiera encontrado tan mal, le hubiera echado la reprimenda de su vida por dejarse enredar en los tejemanejes de Shotaro. Pero es que el pobre hombre estaba fatal… Cuando entró en la habitación, estaba pálido, como un fantasma, doblado sobre sí mismo, pero cuando Kyoko le refrescaba el rostro con un paño empapado en agua fría, él parecía recobrar el color, si hemos de hacer caso al tinte rojizo que adquirían sus mejillas…

Vergüenza. Eso era lo que veía ella que él estaba padeciendo. Vergüenza por verse reducido a estado tan miserable delante de su kohai. Al principio se levantaba corriendo para ir al baño, pero llegó un momento en que estaba tan débil que el pobre desdichado no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la palangana que Kyoko, en su infinita sabiduría y con gran previsión por su parte, había puesto a su alcance junto a la cama.

Kyoko solo se quedó tranquila cuando ya las eyecciones (o erupciones, según el momento…) se fueron espaciando en el tiempo. Hasta que en una de esas veces fue ya la última vomitona. No hubo más. Y eso fue ya de madrugada. Él se había quedado sin fuerzas, exhausto. Pero ella lo obligó a asearse, cepillarse los dientes (o podía echar a perder el esmalte), darse una ducha rápida para quitarse el olor ácido y dulzón de encima, y ponerse un pijama limpio.

\- Me quedaré detrás de la puerta por si te fallan las fuerzas.

Huelga decir que Tsuruga Ren hizo el esfuerzo de su vida. En su mente, eran otras las condiciones en que quisiera que Kyoko lo viera desnudo. Así no.

Al otro lado de la puerta, sentada en el suelo, la joven doncella sí que pensó en un Tsuruga Ren desnudo. Ha de decirse que tales pensamientos no correspondían en absoluto con los propios de una doncella. No pudo impedir el rubor de sus mejillas ni el calor que le cubrió hasta la punta de las orejas. Nop. Lo dicho, en absoluto pensamientos de doncella…

Por supuesto el procedimiento estándar de resolución de crisis de Mogami Kyoko terminaba siempre con comida. Kotonami Kanae lo sabía muy bien… Tsuruga Ren lo confirmó esa noche. Un delicioso consomé de pollo que Kyoko llevaba consumiendo y reduciendo al fuego desde hace horas. Aunque la nariz de Tsuruga-san se arrugó al verla traer comida, con la primera cucharada quedó claro que se lo iba comer todito. No por nada adoraba la cocina de Kyoko. Y especialmente si ella lo había cocinado solo para él.

Ella frunció el ceño al verlo probar el consomé. No tenía el pulso firme, efecto sin duda de la debilidad provocada por su enfermedad. Solo la mitad de la cucharada llegó a su boca. Hmm. Y ella estaba asombrada de sí misma por la osadía que estaba a punto de decir.

\- Tsuruga-san, ¿me permites? -e hizo un gesto para tomar la cuchara de su mano.

Ren se la quedó mirando como debatiendo consigo mismo si acceder o no. ¿Permitirle que le diera de comer como si fuera un impedido? ¿Como si no pudiera valerse por sí solo? ¿Permitir que precisamente ella le diera de comer? ¿Tenerla tan cerca como para oler su colonia de flores? Bah... Iba a decir que sí de cualquier manera…

Fue el mejor momento del día/noche. Bien podía dar por buenos los espantos de la jornada, si tenía a Kyoko sentada junto a él, sus caderas tocándose, su rostro a un suspiro de distancia, mientras ella, con mano firme, le daba de comer como si fuera un niño pequeño. Sus ojos dorados iban del tazón a su boca, sin atreverse a alzar la vista. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado cerca para su pobre corazón. Mientras los suyos, necesariamente castaños, no se apartaban de su rostro. ¿Sus pestañas siempre habían sido tan largas? ¿Aquellas pequitas adorables siempre habían estado allí?

Pero el consomé se termina y la magia se rompe. Ella cruza su mirada con la suya y se dan las buenas noches a media voz…

Unas cuantas horas después, ya por la mañana, cuando Yashiro recibe el informe del estado del enfermo, se le ve muy concentrado anotando algo en un cuaderno.

* * *

Ella salió huyendo del apartamento en cuanto llegó Yashiro. Jamás había tenido que luchar tanto por mantenerse apartada de él. Jamás antes había tenido que vencer el impulso de tocarlo y abrazarlo para confortarlo. Verlo así le había partido el alma. Pero peor aún, le había hecho darse cuenta de que quería estar con él. En las buenas y en las malas. Pero ella era solo su kohai. Y jamás tendría de él más que eso. Por eso huyó. Porque se estaba volviendo egoísta. Porque quería más. Él quedaría postrado un par de horas más en reposo a ver si aún podían hacer algún trabajo por la tarde. Se despidió de ambos y salió de aquel dormitorio sin mirar atrás. Se perdió la mirada triste de Ren.

Tres veces le había preguntado por la dichosa apuesta y tres veces él había echado balones fuera. Nunca le dio una respuesta directa. Así que algo raro había allí. Algo muy raro… Quizás si en algún momento se dieran las condiciones adecuadas pudiera sonsacar a Yashiro-san, aunque ahí donde lo ves, en lo que se refiere a su representado este hombre es un muro de ladrillos. No dirá nada de él.

Uff, qué demonios… Ella también se había dejado llevar por las emociones del momento y había acabado haciendo una apuesta estúpida con Shotaro… Apuesta que tenía perdida de antemano, a pesar de que en esos días aún no lo sabía…

Aunque dudaba mucho que Tsuruga Ren se hubiera ido a trabajar de doncella a un ryokan en Kyoto…

¿Pero cómo acabó aceptando esa estúpida apuesta? Alguna idiotez propia del idiota, pero seguía sin saber qué. Y le molestaba no saber…

Pero bueno, se fue a trabajar, reincorporada al servicio activo de Love Me hasta el atardecer, ayudó con las cenas en el Darumaya, y mucho más tarde tuvo sueños inquietos poblados de tazones de consomé y labios perfectos que se abrían solo para ella…

Y amaneció un nuevo día. Ella, tan cumplidora siempre, le envió un mensaje a Yashiro-san para preguntar por el estado de Tsuruga-san. En vez de escribirle directamente a él. Cualquiera diría que después de haberlo asistido en sus tiempos más bajos y desafortunados bien podría haberle escrito directamente a él, pero bueno, estamos hablando de Kyoko. Sus líneas nunca son rectas.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, cierto mánager le restregaba el móvil por las narices a su representado.

\- Kyoko-chan pregunta por ti, Ren…

A Ren le dieron ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de burla de un guantazo. Pero se contuvo. Más que nada porque a los amigos no se les hace eso. No.

* * *

[Cuaderno de Yashiro Yukihito. Anotación más reciente]

 ** _Táctica nº 37._**

 ** _Oportunidad:_** _para cuando la ocasión lo requiera._

 ** _Razón:_** _comida._

 ** _Procedimiento:_** _Ren se comerá cualquier cosa sin darse cuenta ni protestar ni un poquito, si Kyoko-chan lo alimenta como a un bebé…_

 ** _Comentarios:_** _es completamente ilegal instalar cámaras de vigilancia sin el consentimiento del propietario. Recordar iniciar averiguaciones sobre la titularidad del apartamento de Ren._


	5. Kyoko 2 (y Sho)

_La historia se me ha escapado de las manos. No ha hecho más que crecer y crecer sin mi permiso. Juro que el próximo episodio será el último. Sorry._

* * *

 **KYOKO 2 (Y SHO)**

A Kyoko las dos malas noches le estaban pasando factura.

Juraría que Shotaro le estaba hablando.

¡Hablando! No berreando ni despotricando.

Hablando…

Definitivamente, debía ser una alucinación causada por su falta de un sueño adecuado estas dos últimas noches. Sí, seguramente sería eso.

Ella extendió el brazo con la mano abierta con la firme decisión de confirmar que era una ensoñación y que Shotaro no estaba ahí. Con un movimiento rápido circular le restregó la nariz, luego le levantó uno de los párpados, y finalmente le pellizcó el cachete y tiró de él deformándole el rostro. "Auch", se oyó. Pues no, no eran imaginaciones suyas. El sabandija de Shotaro estaba ahí.

Lo curioso es que ninguna de sus furias acusó su presencia…

Dejó caer la mano mientras él se frotaba la mejilla.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa contigo, Kyoko?

\- ¿Qué quieres, Shotaro? -primer aviso.

\- ¿Saludas a todo el mundo igual? No me extraña que nadie te quiera…

\- ¿Qué quieres, Shotaro? -segundo aviso.

\- Así agradeces que venga a visitarte... Tengo pendientes cosas más importantes que tú, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué quieres, Shotaro? -y van tres…

\- Venía a hablarte de la apuesta con el cabeza hueca.

\- No lo llames así -y una furia de la talla M apareció tras el cabello de Kyoko.

\- ¿Cabeza hueca? Pero si es lo que es… Tiene que tener aire en la cabeza. De otra forma no se explica cómo es que te aguanta.

Tres furias XL acompañaron a la furia de talla M. El aire alrededor de Kyoko empezó a ondularse.

El inconsciente de Shotaro siguió hablando, soltando perlas por la boca.

\- En cualquier caso, tiene que ser un idiota para haber aceptado una apuesta por ti…

Las furias quedaron en pausa, expectantes. Kyoko abrió los ojos. Sí, como platos se le pusieron…

\- ¿Por mí?

\- Claro. Tenía ganas de reírme un rato de él, ver hasta dónde aguantaba -las furias sonrieron y mostraron los dientes, mientras un brillo rojo de fuego se encendía tras la figura de Kyoko-, y fue tan fácil… En cuanto dije tu nombre, aceptó.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Y eso? -eso, Kyoko, hazte la ingenua…

\- Deberías estarme agradecida, Kyoko. Por fin he demostrado que ese hombre es un lobo con piel de cordero…

\- ¿Y cómo así?

\- ¿Te puedes creer que aceptó la apuesta solo para quitarme de en medio? ¡Ja! Como si pudieras librarte tan fácilmente de mí.

Las furias empezaron a afilarse las uñas.

\- No entiendo, Sho -sí, lo llamó Sho, adrede-. ¿Me lo explicas mejor?

\- Siempre has sido tonta para ciertas cosas, Kyoko -una quinta furia se unió a sus compañeras-. Deberías dar gracias a los dioses por que yo vele por ti.

"Velar por mí…, velar por mí…, ¿tú…?... ¿¡VELAR POR MÍ!?", gritó Kyoko dentro de su cabeza. Su rostro seguía mostrando una inocente expresión de interés. La muchacha es actriz, no lo olvidemos. En torno a ella, las furias ya eran legión… El fuego tras ellas ardía casi sin control. Y esa es la palabra clave, 'casi'. Porque si la sabandija seguía hablando es seguro que aún había control…

\- Verás… Decidí dejar bien claro mis derechos sobre ti, porque tú eres mía, y el estúpido ese aún no se había dado cuenta. No lo quiero de rival. Es molesto tener un rival por ti… Así que lo desafié a un empacho de bombones. El que perdiera, tenía que dejarte en paz.

Las furias se detuvieron. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Sho… -dijo ella con la voz más indiferente que pudo impostar-, ¿cuáles fueron las condiciones de esa apuesta?

\- Ah, fácil… Las puse yo… Todo el mundo sabe que al actorucho ese no le gusta el chocolate…

\- ¿Cuáles fueron, Sho? -Kyoko y sus furias aguardaban la respuesta…

\- _"Quien gane, tendrá el derecho de rondar y cortejar a Kyoko, y el otro se quedará atrás y no intervendrá jamás... El primero que vomite, pierde"_ -recitó él como un lorito.

Espera.

Un momento.

Tres…, dos…, uno…

Ahora.

¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? ¿R-R-Rondar…? ¿C-C-Cortejar? ¡¿CORTEJAR?!

No.

¡¿Cortejar?!

P-P-Pero… ¿Pero cómo iba a prestarse Tsuruga-san a una cosa así? Él no puede estar interesado en ella… ¿Cómo iba él siquiera a…

Un grito se alzó por encima del murmullo de sus furias.

La vocecita estaba gritando. Aquella vocecita. La que decía que ella era digna de ser amada por él. Que él podía llegar a quererla…

No… No puede ser posible…

Sus furias se agitaban indecisas.

Y Shotaro seguía hablando solo, ajeno al vértigo interno de la muchacha. O quizás confundiendo su silencio con alguna otra cosa.

Ay Dios.

El pollo.

Acuérdate del pollo.

Ay Dios.

¿Y si era ella la chica del pollo?

Ay Dios. El aire le empezó a faltar…

¿Y si era ella su primer amor?

Ay Dios. La cabeza le daba vueltas…

¿Era ella?

Los datos cuadraban. Encajaban con ella.

Maldito pollo…

Ay Dios.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Ciega y sorda. Así había estado ella.

Ay Dios, no puede ser… ¿Tsuruga-san la quería?

¿A ella?

¿De verdad?

Pero sus furias empiezan a impacientarse… Kyoko se vio arrancada de sus pensamientos cuando notó cómo sus bisbiseos y susurros iban subiendo de volumen, y cómo sus movimientos, antes lentos y sinuosos, ahora eran rápidos y violentos. Pero aún dependían de ella. Aún tenía el control.

Shotaro seguía con su monólogo, porque cuando uno habla solo, se llama monólogo o soliloquio.

\- Mira lo que he hecho por ti. He estado muy enfermo solo por tu causa. Así que ya sabes, no puedes alejarte de mí. Me lo debes. Es tu culpa que haya estado tan malo… -Kyoko parpadeó-. Si el cabeza hueca no hubiera aceptado, no hubiera pasado nada, pero lo hizo, y me vi a obligado a competir con él para que no te apartara de mí. La verdad no entiendo qué ve en ti…

Kyoko volvió a parpadear.

\- ¿Quién ganó? -le preguntó a Shotaro.

\- ¿Eh? -preguntó al verse bruscamente interrumpido.

\- ¿Quién ganó, Shotaro? -preguntó ella, ya sin importarle disimular su 'molestia'.

\- Pero Kyoko… -su ceño se frunció con la extrañeza.

\- ¿Quién vomitó primero? -Kyoko estaba a un pelo de reventar… Sus furias sonreían de puro gozo anticipado.

\- Ah, eso…

\- Sí, eso… ¿Quién fue?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Tú?

\- Yo, sí… La verdad no entiendo qué te importa quién haya ganado. Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo.

\- ¿Cambiar algo? ¿Cambiar algo? ¡Cambiar algo! -Kyoko ríe. Es la suya una risa extraña, como de loca que de repente pierde la cabeza. Eso al menos piensa Fuwa Shotaro-. Lo cambia todo, Shotaro…

\- No le veo el sentido. Siempre has sido mía, Kyoko, y eso no va a cambiar por una apuesta con ese actorucho del tres al cuarto, que ni buen gusto para las mujeres tiene. Porque mira que fijarse en ti, la verdad… Con lo poquita cosa que tú eres…

Shotaro nunca supo ver las señales de aviso… Llámalo inconsciente, imprudente o idiota, que para el caso, el resultado fue el mismo…

Dicen, aquellos que lo vieron, que la muchacha no lo tocó, que la muchacha no se movió de su sitio, pero que él no hacía más que dar manotazos sin sentido al aire vacío, como si estuviera luchando contra monstruos invisibles. Se llevaba las manos al cuello como si quisiera arrancárselo, mientras su rostro iba adquiriendo un peligroso tono azulado. Cuando terminó de convulsionarse, sin resuello, de rodillas, con la cara llena de arañazos supuestamente autoinfligidos, la ropa hecha jirones, y una expresión de dolorida incredulidad, la muchacha inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sonrió, "¿Has terminado?", le dijo. Luego hizo una llamada de teléfono y esperó a su lado hasta que llegaron los paramédicos y se llevaron al chico, retenido entre los fuertes brazos de aquellos, pues se había recuperado lo suficiente para empezar a gritar y amenazar a una muchacha que no le había hecho nada. Ella no levantó ni un dedo contra él. Y entre gritos desaforados de demonio cambiaformas y chupaalmas, lo arrastraron hasta la ambulancia. Un adolescente drogado, sin duda... ¡Qué asco de juventud!


	6. Kyoko 3 (y Ren)

_Finalmente, el último. Sí... El "refinitivo". No habrá más. Juradito... :)_

 _Gracias a todos por todo._

* * *

 **KYOKO 3 (Y REN)**

Shotaro tenía que haberlo entendido todo mal. Eso no era posible.

¿En qué cabeza cabe?

Había ganado. Había competido con el idiota por ella.

Él había peleado por ella.

Se había hartado a tragar chocolates y bombones varios solo por ella. Por el derecho a estar con ella. No… No podía quererla para él… Seguramente aquí hay algo que no sabe, algo que no entiende… Seguramente Shotaro confundió su afecto de senpai con otra clase de emociones… No es como si Tsuruga Ren fuera del tipo de hombres que se mete en peleas de gallitos por una chica… Y menos contra un chico al que abiertamente detesta por una chica que no es casi nada para él…

Pero él había peleado por ella. Eso es un hecho.

Y ganó…

Y aun en el caso de que hubiera perdido, ¿no quería decir el simple hecho de haber aceptado la maldita apuesta que realmente ella le importaba? Por Dios, había estado malo, malísimo, a causa de ella. Y no le había dicho ni pío. Ni un reproche, ni un 'la culpa es tuya', ni siquiera 'ahora eres mía'. Y mucho menos, ningún 'me lo debes'. No, si por él hubiera sido, ni se hubiera enterado ella de nada; él había seguido como siempre… ¿Por qué?

La vocecita volvió a gritar.

Él la quería.

Ya. Claro.

Ella era la chica de la conversación con el pollo.

Sí. Claro.

Ella era su primer amor.

Por supuesto. Lo que tú digas.

Por mucho que gritaba esa vocecita que se había ido haciendo grande, Kyoko estaba empeñada en no creerla. Quizás porque toda su vida las personas que le importaban no la habían querido de la misma manera que lo había hecho ella. Y si ahora una parte de ella, por muy pequeñita que fuera, por mucho que no quisiera escucharla, empezaba a pensar que sí, que era posible, que alguien podía quererla a ella igual que ella quería… Uf, todo su mundo se tambalearía. Los cimientos mismos de sus convicciones se verían sacudidos por el fenómeno sismológico que era Tsuruga Ren en su vida. La volverían del revés.

Y no quería permitirse hacerse ilusiones. Porque si se las hacía, cuanto más alto llegaran esas ilusiones, más le dolería el inmenso batacazo que se pegaría contra la dura realidad… Y si hay algo que Mogami Kyoko conozca bien es el dolor de no ser amada… Recoger sus propios pedazos y volver a componerse de nuevo nunca es fácil… Cada vez duele más, cada vez es más difícil…

Y así fue como Kyoko llegó a su tercera mala noche consecutiva. Otra noche más de malos sueños, y de ratos de desvelos dando vueltas a sus recuerdos entre sus mantas. Si ella fuera de veras la chica del pollo, ciertamente algunos (TODOS) de los comportamientos de Tsuruga-san podrían ser interpretados bajo una luz bien distinta… ¿Pero y si no lo era? ¿Pero y si sí era ella? La única forma de acabar con esta incertidumbre era ser valiente y preguntar. Ah, pero esa es otra… ¿Sería capaz? ¿Podría ella dar el siguiente paso? ¿Tendría valor? ¿Y si él se burla de ella y le dice que lo ha malinterpretado todo mal?

Pero la maldita vocecita no se callaba…

Y cuando por fin el puro cansancio le vence y sus párpados empiezan a cerrarse, el condenado timbre de la alarma del despertador llenó el silencio de su habitación.

* * *

La mañana no cambió mucho las cosas… Dudas, dudas y más dudas. Preguntas. Zozobra, incertidumbre, algo de angustia también. Pero también una cosa chiquitita llamada esperanza que batía sus alas dentro de su pecho. Y cada vez con más vigor, espoleada por aquella voz (ya no vocecita…) que le hablaba sin permiso. El caso es que Kyoko no pudo más. Pero no fue a Ren, no. Por la forma en que está contada esta historia, ya se sabe que optó por la solución intermedia. El insigne árbitro de la apuesta de las narices. Yashiro Yukihito.

Y ya sabemos cómo acabó aquello…

* * *

 **Una hora después de la conversación con Yashiro**

Kyoko salía del ascensor cuando la puerta del apartamento de Ren se abrió. Una rubia despampanante, de piernas kilométricas, melena larga y sinuosa, y falda muy muy corta salía de allí. Ren apareció detrás.

El efecto fue inmediato.

A Kyoko se le cuajaron los ojos de lágrimas de amor herido.

La rubia pasó a su lado, dedicándole una mirada de desdén, contoneando las caderas en su camino al ascensor.

Ren se acercó a Kyoko, en silencio, preocupado por esas lágrimas y las sombras azules que las rodeaban.

\- Mogami-san… -le dijo con voz suave cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Kyoko bajó la cabeza. Mira que era tonta… ¿Ese era todo el amor que le tenía? ¿Tanto se cansó de esperarla que ya se había buscado a otra? Ya no la quería…

Cuando por fin había aceptado que era cierto. Que era ella la elegida, que era ella a quien Ren amaba, lo veía con otra, otra que ocupaba el lugar que debería haber sido el suyo…

Se cansó. Se hartó. Por ciega. Por lenta. Ya no la quiere…

Pero otra parte de ella le gritaba que no fuera tonta, que no era posible que en tres días dejara de amarla. Si es que en verdad la amaba…

En cualquier caso, ella no tenía forma de competir con la rubia…

Era imposible. Shotaro tiene razón. Ella es tan poquita cosa… Una del montón, sin nada destacable, sin ningún atractivo…

Él ya no la quiere…

\- Mogami-san…

Ella alzó la cabeza y le miró brevemente. Pudo ver su inquietud por ella, pero Kyoko no dijo nada.

\- Mogami-san… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Kyoko, tras un momento que a Ren se le antojó eterno, contestó.

\- Soy una tonta… Solo eso, Tsuruga-san. No pasa nada… -intentó sonreír, pero el resultado fue una mueca triste.

\- Claro que pasa algo. Dímelo. ¿No confías en mí?

Kyoko volvió a alzar la vista, porque en esa pregunta había dolor. ¿Dolor? ¿Cómo podía haber dolor si él ya la había apartado de su corazón?

\- Tú no estás bien, Mogami-san… Por favor, confía en mí…

Ella sintió el roce fantasma de unos dedos en su mejilla, pero cuando miró a Ren, él ya tenía las manos a los costados.

\- Tsuruga-san, yo… -sacudió la cabeza, negándose a sí misma-. No pasa nada.

\- No me mientas… Sí que pasa.

A Kyoko poco le faltaba para sentirse acorralada. Temía que si abría la boca se le escapara la tristeza de su corazón roto. Él ya no la quería. Él ya tenía a otra… Pero él es él, y siempre sabe cuándo miente… Da igual… Otra mentira más no iba a cambiar nada… Así que iría con la verdad, para variar…

\- Shotaro vino a verme ayer…

Ren se envaró. El metro noventa de su persona se estiró y se puso recto. Un acto reflejo. En posición ofensiva ¿o era defensiva? Si Kyoko venía a romperle el corazón, más valía que fuera digno. Ya habría tiempo luego de hundirse en el fondo de cristal del whisky. Para él era evidente que Shotaro había roto su parte del trato y le había vuelto a hacer daño a Kyoko. Porque ella estaba sufriendo, eso estaba claro. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos, el rostro herido, las lágrimas a punto de caer. ¿Qué le había dicho el muy hijo de la señora Fuwa? ¿Pero por qué sufría? ¿Quizás porque Fuwa por fin se había dejado de tonterías y le había dicho que la quería de vuelta a su lado? ¿O porque iba a volver con él? Siempre había pensado que en el instante en que Fuwa dejara claras sus intenciones, ella no dudaría en volver. Toda aquella ira, aquellas ansias de venganza, solo podían corresponderse con un amor inmenso. Sí. Ella volvería con él.

Las dos posibilidades lo dejarían roto. Igual de roto que pensaba él dejar todas las botellas de su mueble bar…

Pero había aún una tercera. Una en la que Ren ni se atrevía a pensar. Porque si la consideraba, el pecho le empezaba a doler de la pura angustia.

"Por favor", le suplicó a los dioses, "que no le haya dicho la verdadera razón. Que no le haya dicho que competimos por ella".

Porque si el dolor que ve en ella es por tener que venir a desencantarlo, diciéndole que nunca será más que su respetado senpai, tendrá que marcharse de Japón. O por lo menos evitarla, arrancarla de su vida. Porque jamás podrá vivir con la vergüenza de volver a verla sabiendo que ella sabe lo que él siente por ella. Pues una cosa es la ignorancia y otra el rechazo. Un rechazo franco, definitivo. Claro como el día. Ella no lo quería.

Y ahora todo ha explotado por los aires… Maldito Fuwa Shotaro…

\- ¿Tsuruga-san? -dijo ella a media voz.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo… Yo lamento haberte hecho sufrir sin saberlo… -aquí hizo una pausa para ganar aliento-, y espero que seas muy feliz de ahora en adelante -y bajó la vista para admirar una vez más los cordones de sus deportivas que asomaban bajo la tela rosa. Muy interesantes, sus cordones…

Stop.

Wait a minute.

¿Qué?

¿Qué significa esto?

¿De qué me estás hablando?

\- Mogami-san, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Kyoko inspiró, como para cobrar valor y decirlo ya de una buena vez. Cuando antes termine, antes se podrá marchar de aquí.

\- De tu novia. Espero que sean muy felices.

\- ¿Mi qué?

\- T-Tu novia… La modelo que se acaba de marchar…

Ren soltó una carcajada. Kyoko inclinó la cabeza con extrañeza. ¿Pero a qué venían esas risas? Era feliz. Era eso. Era feliz con la otra…

\- Mogami-san… Te confundes…

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Lo has entendido todo mal…

Y cuando ella estaba a punto de abrir la boca, una voz de hombre, profunda y ronca, dice detrás de ellos:

\- Tsuruga-san, ya tiene instalada la cocinilla. Si no se le ofrece nada más, nosotros nos retiramos.

\- No, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por su trabajo -dijo Ren.

El dueño de esa voz y su compañero, dos hombretones anchísimos y de brazos como troncos de pino montaraz, volvieron a entrar en el apartamento de Ren para llevarse una carretilla de mano. En ella transportaban los pobres restos mortales de lo que una vez había sido una cocinilla fantástica. Kyoko apenas pudo reconocerla…

\- Buenas tardes… -dijeron los dos hombretones.

\- Buenas tardes… -dijeron los dos actores.

Silencio…

Silencio…

Pero a Kyoko la curiosidad le puede. Oh, sí… Ya se revolcará en la autocompasión más tarde.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Tsuruga-san? -le pregunta con los ojos de par en par.

\- Hmm, se me ocurrió cocinar esta mañana y tuve un accidente.

\- ¿Accidente? ¿A eso le llamas accidente?

\- Bueno, un accidente sí que fue… Es lo que pasa cuando se mezclan aceite en llamas y productos inflamables…

\- Imprudencia, Tsuruga-san, temeridad, insensatez… Se llama eso. Pero no accidente…

\- Bueno, en mi descargo tenía la cabeza en otro sitio…

\- Ya. En otro sitio… Claro… ¿Y precisamente estando así te pones a hacer actividades de alto riesgo? ¡Podrías haberte herido, podrías haber quemado toda la casa!

\- ¿Estás preocupada por mí, Mogami-san?

\- Pues claro que me preocupo por ti… No sé cómo has sobrevivido al vivir solo.

\- Eso tendría fácil remedio, Mogami-san…

\- Sí, claro… El pedir comida a domicilio es una estupenda opción para ti…

\- No, no me refería a eso…

\- ¿Pues entonces?

Ren exhala un suspiro cansado, antes de contestar.

\- Da igual. Ya ves que estoy bien.

\- ¿Y el resto de la cocina?

\- El resto de la cocina también, Mogami-san… Aunque la 'señorita' que acabas de ver salir, y que vino con los dos mozos de transporte, quería aumentar la venta y no hacía más que insistir en que cambiara también mi nevera…

\- Oh.

Silencio…

Silencio…

\- Vengo de hablar con Yashiro-san… -pero qué cordones más interesantes los de Kyoko…

\- Ah.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y ¿qué?

\- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo?

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- …

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- …

\- Kyoko… -dijo él utilizando su nombre por primera vez.

Ella alzó la vista de vuelta de sus magnéticos cordones.

\- Que tú… K-Karuizawa… Shotaro… c... e... l... o... s…

\- Perdón, no entendí lo último…

Ella resopló.

\- Que estabas celoso de Shotaro en Karuizawa…

\- Ah. Eso…

\- …

\- …

\- ¿Y?

"¡Qué demonios! Acabemos con este infierno de sinvivir de una vez…".

\- Siempre estoy celoso de Shotaro…

Ya está.

Si esta historia fuera una película del oeste, te juro que podrías ver un par de arbustos de aulagas secas rodando por la Calle Mayor entre las dos figuras silenciosas. Pero no lo es, así que digamos que pasó algún tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos volviera a hablar…

\- A mí me gusta tu nevera… -dijo ella de improviso con la voz pequeñita.

\- A mí también… -dijo él sin dudarlo.

\- ¿De veras?

Él asiente.

\- Muchísimo.

\- ¿Aunque sea chiquitita y tenga algunos arañazos?

\- Especialmente así…

\- ¿Aunque funcione a trompicones?

\- Me gusta tal como es…

\- ¿Y si te cansas de la nevera, y luego quieres cambiarla?

\- Nunca me cansaré de mi nevera.

\- ¿Aunque haya otras más bonitas y modernas?

\- Mi nevera es preciosa.

\- ¿Y si se estropea?

\- Pues ya la arreglaré.

\- Pues bien que cambiaste la cocinilla, Tsuruga-san…

\- Hmm, espera... Un momento. ¿De qué estamos hablando ahora?

\- De la cocina, Re-Tsuruga-san, de la cocina… ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre ponerte a cocinar?

\- Un momento… ¿Ibas a llamarme Ren?

Kyoko aparta la cara, encontrando la pared del pasillo de repente mucho más interesante.

\- ¡Sí! Ibas a llamarme Ren.

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- Oh, sabes que sí…

\- Te equivocas.

\- Pues casi se te escapa, ¿sabes?

Kyoko calla, porque calladita está mejor… Estupendo momento para que su lengua la traicione. Delante de él…

\- Kyoko…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué te dijo Yashiro?

\- Hmm… Todo…

\- ¿Todo?

Ella asiente.

\- ¿Y no vas a correr? ¿No vas a huir de mí?

Ella exhala un suspiro largo, eterno, como si se quitara una enorme carga de encima. Ren, frente a ella, contiene el aliento.

\- Todavía estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

Entonces él sonríe. Su sonrisa de verdad, la auténtica, esa que semeja la luz divina y hace que sus demonios mueran bajo los efectos de tal arma de destrucción masiva.

Y es en ese momento cuando ella se da cuenta de que esa siempre fue una sonrisa dedicada a ella. Es ella quien lo hace sonreír así. De felicidad. Ella, la poquita cosa Mogami Kyoko, es quien llena de felicidad a Tsuruga Ren, el mejor actor de Japón, el más deseado, el más sexy, y blablablá… Ella. Y no otra. Ella.

¡Guau!

\- Tsuruga-san…

\- Ren…

\- Tsuruga-san…

\- Ren…

Y antes de que ella fuera a decir otra vez Tsuruga-san, él agitó el dedo índice delante de sus narices en negación.

\- No…

Ella se dio por vencida. Resopló de nuevo.

\- Ren-san... -ella extendió el brazo con la mano abierta frente a él, para detener una nueva protesta-. Ren-san. Hasta ahí puedo llegar…

Pues eso tendrá que bastarle… Ren sonrió.

\- ¿Decías, Kyoko?

\- Ah, sí… Antes, cuando estábamos hablando de la nevera…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Bueno, yo no estaba hablando solamente de la nevera…

\- Y yo ni siquiera estaba hablando de la nevera…

\- Ah…

Y ella le sonríe a él por primera vez genuinamente en lo que va de 'conversación'. Y Ren siente aflojarse sus rodillas. Es un hombre adulto, por Dios… Pero le da igual… Kyoko lo sabe. Sabe que la quiere. Y aún está aquí… Frente a él…

Pero una sombra cruzó el rostro de Ren.

\- Sabes que tengo secretos.

\- Todo el mundo los tiene…

\- Temo que cuando los sepas, te alejes de mí…

\- Dudo mucho que eso pase…

\- No sabes lo que son…

\- Sé que son dolorosos, pero si te sirve de algo, no cambian la persona que tú eres…

\- Ni siquiera sabes mi verdadero nombre…

\- Detalles…

\- No quiero tener secretos contigo.

\- Ni yo contigo.

\- ¿Tienes secretos?

\- Alguno hay…

\- Hmm… Misteriosa… Me gusta eso en ti…

Y un furioso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Le iba a costar acostumbrarse a esto de los ¿piropos?

\- Ts-Ren-san…

\- Dime, Kyoko.

\- ¿Por qué te arriesgaste a perder?

\- Kyoko… -dijo él con voz profunda-, yo no iba a perder… No quería perder, y no perdería.

\- ¿No?

\- No. Y mira, esa sabandija rompió el trato…

\- Hmm… Creo que al final, le tendrás que dar las gracias a Shotaro…

\- Sí, supongo que sí… -y él buscó su mirada. Ella se perdió en sus ojos-. Y a Yashiro. No se me puede olvidar agradecerle a Yashiro.

\- Pobrecito… Ha sido un Cupido involuntario…

\- Por cierto, me tienes que decir cómo conseguiste que Yashiro hablara. Qué le hiciste para que te tuviera más miedo a ti que a mí…

\- No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres… Yo no voy por ahí atemorizando a la gente…

\- Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de me cuentes todo eso durante la cena, Kyoko. Porque me lo contarás todo…

\- ¿Cena?

\- Sí, claro… ¿Te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche?

\- ¿Es una cita?

\- ¿Quieres que sea una cita?

\- S-Sí -ella, siempre pudorosa, bajó la mirada un instante. Pero no se perdió la sonrisa (aquella considerada arma de destrucción masiva) de él.

\- Es una cita entonces.

A Ren se le escaparon hacia adelante los brazos, por instinto, sin darse cuenta. Ya estaban a medio camino cuando se paró en seco.

\- ¿Puedo? -preguntó, con el anhelo en su voz evidente incluso para Kyoko.

Ella sonrió, ruborizada, pero asintió.

\- Uno rapidito, por favor -le dijo.

Ren soltó una carcajada escandalosa, pero en un microsegundo salvó la distancia entre los dos. La rodeó con sus brazos, disfrutando de tener a Kyoko enterrada en su pecho. Y no la dejó irse.

Bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oído, su aliento en su piel, sus labios casi rozándola:

\- No deberías decirle cosas así a un hombre… Y menos a uno que se muere por tus huesos…

Kyoko soltó un gritito ahogado y se enterró más en su pecho, para esconderse de la vergüenza. Sí, ella se refería al abrazo, pero es verdad… Lo que había dicho era…, bueno, digamos que era sugerente… El rojo de sus mejillas se tornó carmín.

Ren puede ser muy travieso a veces...

\- ¿Y dónde te apetece ir? Nuestra primera cita tiene que ser especial… -dijo él.

Kyoko se separó de su pecho para poder verle la cara cuando le contestara, pero él no rompió el abrazo. Le gustaba tenerla allí, y si por él fuera nunca se movería de sus brazos.

\- Hmm, me han hablado de un sitio nuevo en Shibuya…

\- Ah, entonces iremos allí. ¿Y cuál es su especialidad?

Ella solo sonrió.

\- Bombones…

Ren se puso verde…

Es que Kyoko también sabe ser traviesa…

* * *

Muchas horas después, al otro lado de la ciudad, cierto mánager, muy preocupado por su vida, suspiraba de alivio…

\- Uf… Son las doce y no me han despedido, y lo más importante de todo, sigo vivo… Es de suponer que todo ha ido bien. A pesar de vómitos, orgullos heridos, ex enloquecidos y pretendientes celosos… Porque ya lo dice el dicho: _Bien está lo que bien acaba_.

Ahora se iría a acostar y soñaría con campos de flores y corazones enamorados. Ya esperaría a mañana, cuando los tuviera delante, y finalmente entraría en éxtasis…


End file.
